Number 32
Summary Number 32(2) is the current leader of the Number Kingdom, in the country of Pi. The current Government in the Kingdom can by described as Fractious, and is opposed by the smaller Whole-Party. Number 32(2) is the brother of Number 32(1) who is a renowned scientist, and the cheif researcher in the discovery of Gnomish Molecules. Currently, Number 32(2) is pushing his government to establish relations with the Negative Number Kingdom, and is pushing for controversial Number Rights on behalf of Fractious Numbers. He is married to 28, and father to a daughter; Number 4. Early Life Number 32 is the son of 74 and and 42. As 74 is his father, and 42 is his mother, the resulting subtraction of 42 from 72 produced 32. This is notable because while many numbers live in Pi (so many numbers that they cannot ever be accounted for), only one 32 currently exists, with the exception of his brother (who was born in a freak accident). It is likely, however, that another number 32 exists, but they may live in Fractious Rural areas, which are not subject to Whole-Number demographics. History As The Fractious Leader Soon after Number 32 assumed Leadership over the Number Kingdom, a war began with the Negative Number Kingdom, despite efforts to esablish a peace between the two. The opposing Kingdom was led by Number Negative 32 (it is common for the Negative Number Kingdom to mirror the Positive Number Kingdom), who wished to take over the Positive Number Kingdom, for their large supply of Additives. To minimize Number changes (See, Death.), the positive Number 32 signed an agreement to name Negative Number 32 as the ruler of the Number Kingdom, if he lost in a duel. If he won, however, peace negotitations would resume. After a long battle that lasted for many eons, Number Negative 32 defeated and consumed the Positive Number 32, becoming the Dark Lord 64. For many years, it was unknown as to why the consumption of Positive Number 32 increased the power of Negative 32. However, researchers have discovered that prior to the battle, Number Negative 32 had defeated Physics in a long legal battle, and won the right to become a Positive Number. Thus, Number 64 assumed Leader ship over both Kingdoms. However, with preferential treatment of the Negative Kingdom, the poorer Positive Kingdom often revolted, and many riots occurred. After a time, the Liberation Number Resistence (LNR) was formed. This force formed a plan to defeat the Evil Number 64. Number 2 was chosen to go on a quest for the Magical Sword of Division, with a map given to him by the knowledgeable seer number 7 (7, as avid religious folks will realize, is a particularly religious and wise number). The secret police force of Number 64 quickly discovered the plan, and sent Number 0 (who was invisible) to spy and foil Number 2's quest. After observing Number 2 for some time, Number 0 crept into the tent of Number 2 as he slept, and turned his map upside down. This greatly confused Number 2, and the plan would have been ruined, had not the holy Number 7 appeared to him in a dream, and told him to turn the map right side up (This report is generally criticized, and is likely exaggerated). Number 2 was thus able to obtain the Sword of Division, engage in a battle with Number 64, and won, returning Number 32 to the Number Kingdom. As a result, two Number 32's were formed. However, both were very positive numbers, and continued to serve the Number Kingdom. Number 32(2) was able to become leader, again, through a loop-hole in the contract (which stated that -32 was to be the leader, not 64. And, after 64's defeat, there was no one to protest the lagality), and 32(1) became a prominent scientist in the field of Gnomish technology. Political Standing Number 32(2) is the leader of the influential Fracttious Party, which currently represents the Number Kingdom. This party supports many controversial policies, such as greater relations with the Negative Number kingdom, and the social and legal inclusion of Fractitious Numbers in Whole-Number society. Fractitious Numbers are currently segregated to rural areas, as they are unable to gain admittance to educational programs, and thus are permently sealed in a very low class in Positive Number Society. However, extensive research has suggested that Fractitious Numbers are just as intelligent as whole numbers (Some research would actually suggest more intelligent) and numerous laws have been implemented to assure Fractitious Numbers of their rights in society, such as the power to vote. Much of Number 32(2)'s vote comes from the Fractitious Numbers, as the Whole-Number party wishes to repeal the recent changes that 32(2) has implemented. The Fractitious Party is also interested in scientific endeavers, such as the recent exploding field of Gnomish Technology. Education Number 32 was educated at the University of Numerals, where he majored in political policy, and minored in Calculus-a complete history of the number Halocaust. After education, 32(2) did an internship as a Page for the Whole-Number party, but eventually left because he disagreed with their stand point on Balancing Fractitious Numbers to increase energy production (a solution he suggested was short term, and infringing on Fractitious Number Rights). Category:Numbers Category:32 Category:Number 32 Category:Number Kingdom Category:Stories